Insert Foot Strap on Stiletto
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome's drunken catcall finally confirms his hopes and suspicions that she wanted him and Sesshoumaru takes her home for an amazing night, but is gone when she wakes up and she can only remember bits and pieces.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for Ebony Silks Week 53: Oneshot – High Heels Theme

This is a sequel to my drabble Open Mouth, Insert Foot.

Sesshoumaru was watching her from where he sat with his friends, her drunken words stuck on a loop in his mind. _"God damn, you've gotta be the hottest guy I've seen all year! Where've you been all my life, sexy?" _Where had he been all her life? He'd been right there watching, thinking, hoping, and waiting for what seemed like forever. She'd been friends with the half-breed for years and even though he was two years her senior he'd wanted her since the first time he laid eyes on her. There was just something about the girl that he found irresistible.

He'd always suspected she was interested in him. There'd been little hints and clues over the years but they were few and far between and they just weren't enough for him to pursue her. He'd never pursued any female. They came to him. But she hadn't come to him. She'd glance at him sometimes and blush. He'd caught her studying him intently a couple of times. He'd even been treated to the incredibly tempting scent of her arousal when it was possible that he was the cause but he could never be certain and he refused to open himself to rejection. Not when his brother would find out about it. If he asked her out and she turned him down Inuyasha would never shut up, and if she had turned him down he certainly wouldn't need the constant reminders.

Her drunken catcall had **finally** confirmed it. She found him attractive and was definitely interested. Now he just had to find a way to get close to her. Inuyasha guarded the girl like she was made of solid gold, and now wasn't any different. He was pissed at her for what she'd said but he still sat at her side, fending off any and all males who approached.

Ever since she realized what she said and about who, helped by the hanyou's angry proclamation, she'd been sitting on her barstool with her head hidden in her arms. She was embarrassed but he was more than ready to put and end to it. She wanted him and he couldn't wait to tell her he wanted her too. He finally got his chance when Inuyasha leaned in close to her and whispered that he was going to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru hadn't been sure that she was even still awake, but she'd nodded slightly and once the hanyou was gone the taiyoukai stood and made his way to the bar.

Kagome jumped and almost screamed when hot breath tickled her ear while a seductively deep voice whispered to her out of nowhere.

"You find this Sesshoumaru attractive?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "I have been waiting to hear you say that for a **very** **long time**, Kagome."

She let out a low moan. The way he said her name had her hot and bothered in an instant. He moved back to allow her to sit up and she spun around slowly on her barstool. His words had melted away her embarrassment like a candle in a forest fire and the alcohol still coursing through her veins gave her confidence she would have otherwise lacked. Kagome looked up at the incredibly sexy demon of her dreams and her smirk matched his. "Attractive is an understatement. Gods, you have got to be the hottest guy on the planet."

He chuckled softly at her slightly slurred compliment and his hand cupped her cheek, leaning in and brushing his lips teasingly over hers. Her hands wrapped tightly in his hair and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss she'd been waiting years to experience. "Eager, are we?"

"Take me home."

At first he wasn't sure if she was blowing him off, which didn't make much sense considering how she'd just kissed him, or propositioning him, which was what he hoped she meant. He took a step back and she slid to her feet, wavering for a moment while she fought to regain her balance. He took the chance to really take in the sight of her. She'd been sitting since he got to the bar so he hadn't gotten a good look at her and her outfit.

She looked amazing, wearing a little black dress and blood red stilettos. The ridiculously high heels gave her a few inches of added height and made her calves and thighs, what he could see at least, look tight and toned. Sure, they were anyway, all of her body was perfectly shaped in his eyes, but the shoes… he'd never cared to notice what a woman had on her feet before but this time he couldn't keep them out of his mind once he saw them.

Kagome giggled at the look on his face and tried to take a step, stumbling almost instantly. Sesshoumaru caught her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another searing kiss. "Carry me?" she asked playfully. Her words combined with the way she pressed her body against his answered any and all questions he had about her intentions and he was more than ready to take her home like she'd asked.

His pants were suddenly **way** too tight and he knew he had to get her out of there. He didn't have long before Inuyasha would be back and he knew the hanyou would pick a fight to get between them. There was no way he was letting her go. Not tonight, not when she wanted him… when she **finally** wanted him. Both of his hands slid seductively down her sides and around to her back before grabbing her ass. He lifted her from the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. He bit back a groan as her heat pressed against his erection. He wasn't sure he would be able to make it to the door, let alone all the way to her apartment, but he sure as hell was going to try.

It was rather hard to concentrate on walking when she was occupying herself kissing and nibbling at his throat while grinding against him, but he found a way. He made a b-line to his car and when he reached it he pressed her back against the passenger door and began returning her hot kisses. Her skin tasted amazing and for a minute he forgot his goal. Her heels pressed into his lower back as she tightened her legs around his hips, the pressure making it nearly irresistible to just slip his cock out of his pants in into her waiting and apparently impatient pussy. He wanted to feel her passage tightening around him while he made her scream his name to the heavens and the painful throbbing reminded him he needed to take her anywhere but where they were before Inuyasha came running out of the bar to 'save' her.

"Kagome, you'll have to let me go so we can get in the car." He smirked at her groan of disappointment before letting out one of his own as her legs slid down his sides to the ground. He kept one arm around her waist to keep her upright and unlocked and opened the door, helping her climb inside. He leaned into the car to buckle her seatbelt and gave her one last kiss to tide them both over for the few minutes he would be driving.

Kagome laughed softly to herself as she watched Sesshoumaru run around the front of the car. He got in and shot her a fanged smirk before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. He'd just turned onto the road when he heard a light moan. His eyes shifted from looking out the windshield to looking at her and he nearly pulled over right then. Was she trying to make them get in an accident?

She'd put her right foot up on the dashboard , flipped her skirt up and out of her way, and was currently moving her fingertips along her folds. He glanced at the road and then back at her hand, finding that it had journeyed to under her panties. He glanced at the red stiletto on the dashboard and then at the road before his eyes returned to the show. He watched as she pumped her fingers in and out, her soft moans and the scent of her arousal filling the car. The smell would never fully come out, but he didn't mind a bit. If they packaged that scent as an air freshener he'd buy them a case at a time. Again he glanced at the road, hitting the brakes to stop in time for a red light.

"Are you sure you wish to go to your apartment?" he asked distractedly while staring at her moving hand.

"Mmmhmm," she replied before making a little whimpering sound when she slid her fingers out of her heat. She brought her hand up to her mouth and locked eyes with him before seductively running her tongue over one slick digit. "You want a taste?" she asked him with a sexy, devilish smile.

"Gods yes," he breathed out. Her hand moved towards him and just as he was about to wrap his tongue around a glistening finger there was a loud noise that startled them both. Apparently the light had turned green and the car behind them didn't like just sitting there. He let out a frustrated sigh and frowned when she giggled at him. She had no idea just how bad he wanted that taste, how long he'd been waiting for the chance.

He smirked when they came to another red light and turned to look at her again. The heat in his gaze made her breath catch in her throat. "I'll take that taste now." She lifted a trembling hand and he shook his head. She watched as he reached towards her, his hand settling on her ankle and sliding up her leg until his fingers disappeared into her panties and then her body and she moaned in pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times before pulling out and bringing them to his lips. The light turned green and he hit the gas while sucking first one and then the second finger clean. He was right. She did taste absolutely amazing and he wanted more, the need so powerful it almost scared him. "Your apartment is much too far from the bar."

She smiled, her fingers still playing with herself absently. "Yours is further."

"Indeed." Now he knew why she wanted to go to her place instead of his. She was just as eager and impatient as he was. Finally he pulled into a parking space in front of her door and nearly jumped out of the car, going around to her side, opening her door and helping her out. She took two steps before stumbling and he caught her again.

"I need to take off these shoes before I kill myself," she muttered.

"No!" His answer was a little too fast and a little too excited and she smirked at him.

"You like the shoes?" When he didn't answer she growled playfully. "Fine, then you carry me inside."

"This Sesshoumaru has no objection to doing so," he said before sweeping her up in his arms. She dug around in her little purse, finally producing a key, and after a few failed tries Sesshoumaru unlocked the door instead. He carried her through the doorway, a strange feeling running through him for a moment as the thought of carrying her over the threshold of **their** home popped up unexpectedly.

He was drawn out of his slightly unnerving thoughts of commitment by her kissing up his neck to his ear, her tongue tracing the pointed tip. He kicked the door closed and took a few stumbling steps of his own before setting her on the kitchen table, unable to go any further. He couldn't wait anymore. He kicked off his shoes and Kagome laughed as he pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but panties and high heels. The dress went flying over his shoulder, followed by his shirt, and he nearly attacked her bare breasts, worshipping the twin pink tipped mounds with lips, tongue, and every now and then fangs. She seemed to quite enjoy the fangs if her moans and writhing meant anything and he was pretty sure they did.

She was absolutely stunning and he couldn't stop himself from kissing every inch of her body. Kagome moaned softly, thoroughly enjoying the attention. She lay back on the table, holding herself up on her elbows so she could watch the progress as the taiyoukai got closer and closer to the only spot still clothed. He crossed her abdomen and skipped right over the little scrap of silk, continuing down her right leg, kissing behind her knee before trailing his tongue down her calf. He had her blood red heel in his hand as he covered her ankle and calf with hot, wet, open mouthed kisses and she gasped in surprise when he traced the edge of the shoe's straps on the top of her foot with his tongue. Apparently he **really** liked the shoes.

While still holding her right foot in his hand he moved on to the left, repeating his kisses and licks while slowly lifting her legs. When he finally made his way to her core he set her knees over his shoulders. One clawed finger traced her folds through the silk, smirking when she whimpered for him. He placed feather light kisses over her panty covered core teasingly until she was almost begging him to get on with it. Her legs tightened as she tried to pull him closer and the heels of those incredible shoes dug into his back, forcing a shuddering moan from his lips.

His hands slid over the backs of her thighs, stopping to squeeze her ass like he'd always wanted to, before moving to her sides where his sliced the thin strips of silk holding her panties together, tossing them to the floor. Now he could finally get a good taste of her. The preview in the car had been just enough to frustrate him, but now… now she would pay for teasing him like she had.

Kagome's head fell back as her entire body shivered in pleasure. His tongue… he had to have stolen the tongue of a god because she'd never experienced anything even close to the way he made her feel with just one long slow pass. "Oh… my… fucking… god," she moaned as he continued.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he hit her clit and she cried out his name. She tasted even better than he'd thought and she got sweeter with every second. He pushed her further and further and she got louder and louder, the knowledge that her neighbors could hear her every word just encouraging him. She was still rather drunk, loosening her tongue, and he loved it. Hearing her say all the things she would have otherwise held back was exhilarating.

"Jesus, Sesshoumaru! You're gonna fuckin' kill me! More!"

He hummed teasingly, his golden eyes flashing with amusement, before he sucked her clit… hard.

"Yes! Gods yes! Don't stop. Oh please don't stop," she begged, her voice full of pure desperation as he slowed his attentions again, knowing she was close. The desperate tone left her voice, replaced with anger. She looked beautiful when she was pissed, almost as beautiful as when she was begging. "God you're a bastard! Fingers, Sesshoumaru. Give me your fucking fingers, now!"

He brought one hand to her core and ran two fingers, spread slightly, over her folds, missing all her hot spots on purpose. There was just one more thing he wanted to see before he gave her what she wanted. His tongue flicked lightly across her over sensitized clit and her back arched. Her hips lifted and again she dug her heels into his back. He groaned at the pain that felt so good and the vibrations of the sound caused her to arch again and dig them even deeper. The hand not occupied driving her absolutely insane by **almost** touching her like she wanted and needed moved down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pulling out his painful erection. It needed room to breathe and grow and his tight jeans certainly didn't offer it, and yes, there was still growing to do.

"I swear to god, Sesshoumaru, if you don't bury your fucking fingers in my fucking pussy **right now** you're gonna be jacking off alone!" Her tone shifted just a bit. "Please, goddamn it! **Please!**"

That was just what he was waiting for, angry begging. He was right too; it was hotter than either her anger or begging alone. Two long elegant fingers slid into her hot, slick passage and he pressed his thumb to her clit, just watching her as she came for him. It was a sight he'd been waiting years to see and it was more than worth the wait. He pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly while moving his thumb in a circular motion and she screamed.

"Ugh… **Sess!** Oh god **yes!**"

He slowed his pace and lightened the pressure on her clit, allowing her to float back down to the physical plane, watching her all the while. Her legs slid off his shoulders to dangle limply from the tabletop and he pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh. He slid his glistening fingers from her depths and into his mouth, sucking them clean as he waited for her eyes to open. When they did she reached one hand down and grabbed a lock of his hair while she sat up, dragging his lips to hers. Her tongue danced with his and her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing her slick heat against his throbbing cock. She tightened her hold and those delicious heels dug into his ass through his jeans, making his eyes fall closed while he groaned.

"You really do like the shoes, don't you?" she whispered teasingly.

Sesshoumaru merely grunted and slipped his hands under her ass, lifting her from the tabletop.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly into his ear.

Her question was answered when he set her on the edge of the counter. "Your table is too low," he murmured into the curve of her throat before sliding his hands along her legs to the backs of her knees, releasing her hold on his waist. He spread her knees apart while lifting them higher, bending her just so, opening her to his heated gaze. He stepped closer to the counter and she watched, enthralled, as he slowly pressed into her body. She was certain there was absolutely no way it would fit, but about halfway through her eyes fell closed in absolute ecstasy and when she managed to get them open again he'd done the impossible.

He'd watched her face the entire time, worried that he was going to hurt her, a worry he'd never experienced before. Why should he care if he hurt the tramp he took home for a one night stand? But this was Kagome, and he would never hurt her, and she would **never** be just a one night stand. It was rather entertaining though, watching her expression. She looked surprised when she first saw it and he was filled with smug pride. Then she looked nervous and all he wanted to do was soothe and reassure her. She moved on to erotic enjoyment and the smugness came back full force, and when she opened her eyes again he just had to kiss her.

Kagome let out an 'Hmmm' of enjoyment as he kissed her and his hands shoved his jeans further down so they bunched around his calves before wrapping her legs around his waist again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he slowly pulled away before sliding back in. "Harder," she moaned and he gladly obliged. "Oh god, that's so fucking good!" she cried out. "More!" He moved his hips faster, but when he went to tilt her slightly he discovered the counter wasn't as advantageous as he thought. He stepped out of his pants and Kagome then found herself pinned between an incredibly sexy demon and the wall in the living room. Her hands held tight to his shoulders, her nails digging in and scratching bright red lines into his pale skin.

"Fuck, Kagome," he panted. "You are so… fucking… good!" he growled as her tight passage clenched around him as she approached orgasm. High heels dug into his lower back and his eyes rolled back in his head. Kagome screamed his name as she came, forcing him to follow after her with a snarl that more than likely made the neighbors wonder if she was fucking a wild wolf, and though he was an inu, he wouldn't have minded the comparison at the moment.

Her arms hung limply around his neck and when he could finally move again, Sesshoumaru held her tightly to his body as he searched out her bed. He was far from done with her, but a soft surface would be appreciated. He opened a door and smirked. This would do, even if it wasn't her room, and he knew it wasn't. The red walls and bedding made it clear to him that it was Inuyasha's room. It had always bugged him that they were roommates. He'd never liked the idea of her sleeping so close to the horny hanyou, but now he couldn't help but be glad they shared an apartment. By the time they finished for the night the half-breed's bed would never smell the same.

He sat down and rearranged her legs so he could lie back, loving the way her body curled around his. "Tired?" he asked softly.

"Just a little," she answered with a giggle. "I'm not done if you're not."

He couldn't help the snort her words inspired and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Did you just snort?"

He smirked at her. "This Sesshoumaru does not snort."

"Suuuuurrrre…" she teased. It was then that she noticed their surroundings. "This isn't my room."

"This Sesshoumaru is aware."

The wicked look in his eyes made her laugh. "He's gonna be **so** pissed."

"Again, this Sesshoumaru is aware." He gave a small upward thrust for emphasis and she moaned.

"God, you're amazing," she whispered. "And don't you dare say 'This Sesshoumaru is aware'," she said while doing an imitation of his tone.

"How about I say that you're more amazing then?"

She smirked at him. "That's alright with me." She sat up, a soft groan escaping as he shifted within her, and looked down at him. "My turn."

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile, though it was quickly washed away with a moan as she lifted her hips from his before lowering herself slowly. He was more than willing to let her ride him. He'd dreamt of the way she'd look while impaling herself on his hard cock, and she was even more beautiful in real life. Her breasts bounced slightly and his hands moved to cup them, giving a gentle squeeze before teasing her hard nipples. He watched as her head rolled to one side limply while she gazed at him with pleasure hooded eyes.

She was quieter this time or at least less vocal. Just her soft moans and panting breaths could be heard along with his own and it made the whole thing just that much more intimate. Their eyes stayed locked on each other while she moved, her pace getting faster and more frantic as she got closer. Grabbing a handful of black hair, Sesshoumaru pulled her down as he leaned up slightly, their tongues meeting and dancing until neither could handle it anymore, their faces buried in the other's shoulder as they came together.

His panting breath tickled her ear and she giggled softly in his. "So good," she whispered before moving to kiss him again. His arms wrapped around her back and held her close. He'd never been one to snuggle after sex, but again, this was Kagome and he'd been waiting to hold her in his arms for years. He wasn't about to let her go. "Umm, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" he asked, the heat his voice making her shudder.

"You have to let me go."

"No I don't."

She grinned at him."Yes, yes you do."

"Why should this Sesshoumaru release you?" He wasn't ready to let her go and the fact that she seemed to want to get away from him bothered him more than he would ever admit.

"I have to go to the bathroom… and we need to get out of Inuyasha's room. What if he comes home?"

Sesshoumaru heaved an almost silent sigh and let his arms fall to his sides. Kagome sat up and they both groaned as she lifted her hips from his to stand. She suddenly felt incredibly empty and he felt incredibly alone. She took a step and again almost fell.

"These shoes are gonna kill me."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to sit in his lap on the edge of the bed. He slowly slid his hands down her right leg and unbuckled the straps on the high heels one after the other. Again he let her go and she scampered to the bathroom, leaving a smirking taiyoukai behind. He stood up, shoes in hand, and looked at the mess they'd made of Inuyasha's bed. The blankets were rumpled and a quick sniff confirmed her earlier thoughts. Inuyasha would definitely know what happened in his bed and he would be reminded of it for weeks, even if he washed the bedding. He walked out of the room with a smug look on his face, closing the door behind him, and found Kagome's bedroom, dropping the shoes near the closet door. He flipped back the covers and sat down, waiting for her to return.

Kagome laughed when she walked into her room. He looked too cute sitting on her bed. It was then that she noticed the marks on his shoulders and back and gasped, climbing over the covers to get a closer look. "Sesshoumaru! You've got huge bruises and scrapes! Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

He turned and caught her eyes with his. "If this Sesshoumaru wanted you to stop I would have said so. The marks will be gone in less than an hour. Now, come here." She crawled to his side and he pulled her into his lap again. He kissed her softly and smirked when she pulled away to yawn. "Tired?" he asked again, this time getting a nod as a reply. He shifted her body and his and soon they were laying side by side with Kagome's head resting on his chest and one arm thrown across his stomach while his arm wrapped around her back, keeping her close. He pulled the covers over them and clicked off the bedside lamp. "Sleep well, Kagome."

"Mmm, night… Sesshou…maru," she mumbled, already half asleep.

-

Inuyasha had been trying to find her all night. He knew she left with his half-brother and he couldn't believe that the bastard dared to even touch her. She was supposed to be his and he refused to let his brother have her! He'd checked Sesshoumaru's apartment, their father's home, and any other place he could think of with no luck.

When he walked into the apartment he and Kagome shared a rumbling growl escaped him. He'd never thought for a second that Sesshoumaru would bring her here and he didn't think Kagome would have suggested it. They'd been under his nose the whole time and he missed it! The scent of sex was heavy in the air as he walked through the living room and kitchen. He could almost see where they'd been from the strength of the smell alone. He couldn't believe that Kagome had actually fucked his brother, but the evidence was everywhere.

He opened his door and he almost lost control. It was bad enough that Kagome betrayed him. They didn't have to fuck in his bed! He was ready to kill his brother but when he threw her door open she was sleeping alone. His eyes scanned the room and he found a piece of paper sitting on her dresser underneath the shoes she'd worn last night. He snatched it up and read it before crumpling it into a ball and stuffing it in his pocket. It wasn't going to happen. There was absolutely no way she was reading that note.

A weak groan had his ears twitching and he turned to look at a very rumpled and pale Kagome. Her eyes studied him for a moment as she wavered where she sat before clutching her head. "Oh fucking great!" she growled. "How much did I have to drink last night? My head is killing me!"

Inuyasha couldn't stay angry at her. He loved her too much. Besides, she was drunk and Sesshoumaru took advantage of that. He fucked her and left without saying a word… at least that was the story she was going to hear. "Stay here, Kaggie. I'll get you some aspirin."

She mumbled a 'thanks' before lying back down slowly. Her head hurt and she had no idea how she'd even gotten home, let alone in bed. Usually if she'd drunk too much Inuyasha would bring her home and she'd sleep in his bed with him, mostly because he wanted to be there if she needed him. It was sweet of her best friend and she appreciated it, but she knew somehow that last night was different. When he came back with a few little white pills and a glass of orange juice she sat up again. Only when the blanket fell down to her waist did she realize she was naked. She frowned, clutching the sheet to her chest. "Inuyasha? What the hell did I do last night?"

"You don't remember?" He hoped she didn't remember. The note gave the impression that Sesshoumaru considered her far from being a one night stand, and if he'd given any indication the night before it would be so much easier if she forgot it. Inuyasha wanted her, had been trying to figure out how to move from friend to lover for months, and Sesshoumaru was **not** going to take her from him. "You left the bar while I was in the bathroom. You left with my brother." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, but it didn't matter. She knew he hated the bastard.

"I left… with Sesshoumaru?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember something. It was coming back to her, but just random flashes. She remembered calling out to him and then realizing what she'd done. Then she was sitting in a car with him at a stoplight, his fingers pumping in and out of her body. Immediately her cheeks flared red in embarrassment and she looked at Inuyasha with regret in her eyes. She never intended to ever act on her attraction to the elder brother, knowing how they felt about each other. "I… I can't…"

"Don't worry about it right now. Trying to remember is just going to make your head hurt worse. Go back to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up. It's still early anyway." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not mad at you. You were drunk and he took advantage of that. I'll kill the bastard for this. You deserve better than to be a notch on his bedpost."

She nodded slowly and he left, closing the door carefully so as to not hurt her head. He missed it when tears welled up in her eyes. "A notch on his bedpost," she whispered to herself. Sure, she knew it was a mistake. She would never have gone with Sesshoumaru if she wasn't drunk, but that didn't make the rejection hurt any less. She closed her eyes and more memories flashed in her mind. She was on the kitchen table, staring into amused golden eyes while he teased her with his tongue. Her words came back to her and she groaned. The neighbors had to have heard her! She wouldn't be able to show her face in the complex again without dying of embarrassment.

His words echoed in her mind. _'Your table is too low.'_ Then she was on the counter, watching the biggest cock she'd seen in her life disappear into her body. Then he was pumping fast and hard while she clawed at his shoulders, pressed against the wall. _'…so… fucking… good.' _Then she was in Inuyasha's bed… Why was she in Inuyasha's bed? She heard her own voice, words slightly slurred, _'He's gonna be __**so**__ pissed'_ and then his cold reply, _'This Sesshoumaru is aware.'_ She saw herself riding a smug looking demon and his words continued to echo in her mind. _'Why should this Sesshoumaru…?'_

Kagome sniffled and wiped angrily at her eyes. She was so stupid! Why would she ever do something so… so… so **fucking stupid!?** She wanted to kick herself. She'd never thought he would stoop so low as to take advantage of her when she was drunk, but then he did hate his brother. He had to have done it just to make Inuyasha angry. Why else would he want to do it in Inuyasha's bed? She was just a pawn in their sibling rivalry. Kagome curled into a ball in her bed and cried until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Inuyasha stood outside her door, listening as she cried. He felt the tug of guilt but forced it away. It was better this way. He couldn't let Sesshoumaru steal her from him. He **wouldn't**. Kagome was his and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

-

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk and frowned at the phone. He was sure she would have called by now. He'd been called into work just past dawn because someone made a stupid mistake and he had to fix it. He would have given anything to stay there beside her until she woke, but he had responsibilities. He'd left a note explaining the situation and how he wanted to see her again, for breakfast even if she was feeling up to it. He'd left her his work number, his home number, and his cell number, but she still hadn't called. He'd signed the note 'Love Sesshoumaru', certain that would get his message across, but she still hadn't called. He'd even gone so far as to call her apartment to check on her and left a massage on her machine, but she still hadn't called and he was starting to get worried.

What if she didn't want him like he thought she did, like he wanted her? What if her drunken catcall was just that? What if she didn't have feelings for him? What if she thought the whole thing was a mistake? He'd never worried so much in all his life. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he wasn't ready to give up. He'd waited far to long to get her and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

-

Kagome woke to the sound of the front door slamming and sat up. Her head was still pounding, but it had downgraded from jackhammer to just plain old hammer and she had to go to the bathroom. She pulled herself to her feet and her voice sounded in her mind. _'You like the shoes?' 'You really like the shoes, don't you?' 'You like the shoes?' 'You really like the shoes, don't you?' 'You like the shoes?' 'You really like the shoes, don't you?' 'You like the shoes?' 'You really like the shoes, don't you?' _She shook her head, trying to put an end to the loop, and she glared at the shoes sitting on her dresser. Liked the shoes, did he?

Kagome took a step and whimpered at the throbbing pain between her legs. She'd never been quite so sore before. Apparently the fucking taiyoukai couldn't be bothered to take it easy on her, but then why would he? She was drunk and stupid and he was just looking to hurt Inuyasha through her. Again she cursed her idiocy and took a few limping steps to her dresser, where she grabbed the shoes and threw them at her wall, somewhat satisfied by the loud thunk. Now she just needed to hear that sound when she embedded those heels in his head!

She forced the thought of sexy asshole demons and blood red stilettos from her mind and wrapped her robe around her, slamming her door open and slamming the bathroom door closed behind her. She just needed to forget about it, even though she'd never again be able to show her face not only in her own apartment complex but at Inuyasha's father's house as well. Their regular bar was out of the question too. She didn't need to be reminded, and chances were good she'd run into him there, or his friends. She was sure to be the butt of their jokes from then on. She hated herself for being so stupid but she hated him more.

Inuyasha frowned at all the thumping and door slamming. Apparently she was awake and upset. If she'd come out just moments earlier she might have caught him, but apparently the gods were on his side. His fucking brother had sent long-stemmed red roses with yet another note, but he'd told the delivery guy to send them back and to make it clear that **she** didn't want his gifts before closing the door in his face. He'd already deleted his message off the machine. He was going to have to stay close to her and make sure Sesshoumaru didn't try again. He couldn't let her find out his brother wanted her. He couldn't let her figure out that he was hiding it from her. He couldn't lose her.

-

The taiyoukai frowned at the cell phone in his hand before throwing it at the wall, watching as it shattered. It didn't help though. It still hurt just as much. She didn't want his gifts? She sent them back? She didn't want him? She sure as hell seemed to want him the night before! Had she done it on purpose? He wouldn't put it past his brother to plan such a thing, and Kagome **was** devoted to the half-breed. Was their plan to humiliate him? He would have never thought Kagome capable of such a thing but the more he thought about it the more it seemed like a possibility. Why else would she not call? Why else would she send back the flowers? Sure, she was drunk, but maybe she wasn't as drunk as he thought. Was it possible that she'd managed to fool him?

He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think she would ever purposely hurt someone. Maybe he was just so excited by the thought that she was interested in him that he'd ignored any hints otherwise. She'd certainly seemed to enjoy herself, but she hadn't said or done anything to lead him to believe the night was anything more than it was. She'd seemed into him enough, but perhaps it was just a passing attraction. Maybe she regretted the whole thing. Those thoughts still hurt, but they didn't hurt nearly as much as the thought that it had been done maliciously.

He needed to figure out which it was. He needed to know if she'd conspired with the hanyou against him or if she just didn't feel about him the way he did about her. He needed to know if it was all planned or if she was simply suffering from buyer's remorse the morning after. He wanted to kick himself for having sex with her when she was drunk. Maybe she wouldn't have slept with him at all if she hadn't been. Maybe she really did regret it. Maybe she wished it had never happened at all. Maybe she was trying to forget it. He had to know what it was. He had to know why.

-

"Hey! Wow, it was quite a show last night!"

Inuyasha frowned at the teen that lived in the apartment next to the one he shared with Kagome. He was on his way to get her some comfort food, figuring it was the least he could do since he was the one responsible for her sadness and anger, even if she didn't know it. "What are you talking about?" he growled.

"Kagome, man! I never would have thought it was possible if I hadn't heard her myself."

"Heard what?"

"She was with some guy last night, and she was fuckin' lovin' it man! Never knew her sweet little mouth could say those kinds of things, let alone scream them!"

Inuyasha wanted to strangle the kid. He didn't want to know the details. It was bad enough he had to smell it all over the apartment! An idea hit him and he smirked. "Oh, that! Yeah, she's an animal in the sack. Like they say, maid in the living room, chef in the kitchen, whore in the bedroom… that's my Kagome!"

The teen stopped in his tracks and watched as Inuyasha walked away. "Huh. I was sure I heard her yell someone else's name." He shrugged his shoulders and went inside his apartment. It didn't matter to him who Kagome fucked. He just liked listening to it.

-

It had been a week, each day making Kagome less sad and more angry. Inuyasha wasn't helping the situation either. He just wouldn't shut up about how Sesshoumaru had used her just like he used every other girl he'd ever been with. He'd even gone so far as to tell her that the bastard was bragging about it! He told his friends, his friends told their friends, and now the whole town knew that she was an idiot and that she'd been used like tissue and then thrown away. She was considering transferring to another campus for their final year. She couldn't stand being reminded. She was absolutely humiliated and she couldn't face anyone, let alone everyone.

She'd only survived the week by keeping herself busy, but she'd run out of cleaning to do so she'd moved on to laundry. She gathered the dirty clothes spread around Inuyasha's floor and moved to the living room to grab the socks and t-shirts he'd left just about everywhere. She sat on the couch and started checking the pockets. She'd washed his wallet once and he'd thrown such a hissy fit that she always made sure he hadn't left anything in his pants from then on.

Every now and then she would glare at the pair of blood red stilettos sitting on the coffee table. She'd been meaning to throw them out, but she just couldn't. Every time she got close to succeeding she heard her voice echoing _'You like the shoes?' 'You really like the shoes, don't you?' 'You like the shoes?' _over and over again and ended up setting them down somewhere she couldn't miss them.

It was like she was punishing herself. Maybe she was. It was her fault she'd gotten so drunk and done something so incredibly stupid as to sleep with Inuyasha's hated half-brother. She deserved the pain and embarrassment. There was a reason she'd always kept her feelings for the taiyoukai hidden. She knew he would never want her. She sighed heavily and went back to her task.

As she pulled a crumpled piece of paper from one of her friend's pant's pocket a new memory came to her. It had been happening all week, but she still couldn't remember most of it. This one though, his words confused her. _'You find this Sesshoumaru attractive? I have been waiting to hear you say that for a __**very**__**long time**__, Kagome.'_ It couldn't have really happened. There was no way he would say that. Why would he say that? She heard a knock on the door and frowned. She didn't want to see anyone. She absently dropped the crumpled paper to the table next to the hated shoes and went to peek out the peep hole.

-

Inuyasha hadn't wanted to leave her alone. He'd never expected her to take it so hard! She'd slept with other guys before, had one night stands before, so why was she having so much trouble getting over it? He didn't understand in the slightest. When she told him she was considering switching campuses he nearly begged her to change her mind, not that it had helped at all, so he decided he needed to call in reinforcements. He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't have her leaving him either, so he needed to talk to Sango, Miroku, and the rest of their friends. He had to make sure they knew **his** version of the story before they talked to her.

-

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know. It was driving him insane wondering why. He still couldn't fully believe that it had been planned by the half-breed, but he couldn't get the thought out of his head either. If she just wanted a one night stand… well, she could have at least called and told him! His note was very clear. He wanted to see her again. He'd even gone so far as to use the word 'love' and he'd been kicking himself for it ever since the florist called and told him his purchase had been refused with the message that she didn't want his gifts.

Maybe, just maybe, he could convince her to give him another shot. No matter how hard he tried to get over it he couldn't. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life, and he had for years. Getting to touch her, to bring her pleasure, to watch her cum and cry out his name, to hold her while they slept… it only made it worse. He couldn't just give up. He was going to knock on her door and ask for an explanation. Once he knew the truth, if she didn't want him and refused to give him another chance to convince her, he would force himself to move on. He just needed to try one more time and he had to know. Not knowing was going to kill him.

He knocked on the door and waited nervously for her to answer. He tried to block out everything around him so he could hear if she was coming but his attention was caught as two older women walked past him.

"Did you hear that they finally got together?" one asked the other.

"Kagome and Inuyasha? No, I didn't!"

"One of my son's friends said that Inuyasha told him so. Apparently he overheard their…" she paused and glanced around, ignoring the silver haired demon standing outside the door of the apartment who's occupants they were currently discussing. He was obviously a relation so he surely knew already. "…overheard their **activities**."

"Oh, my! Well that's nice. That boy's been making eyes at her since they moved in."

Sesshoumaru barely restrained the furious snarl that bubbled up inside him. She was with the half-breed? She'd slept with him barely a **week** ago and she was with the half-breed?! Then it had to be a set-up. It was the only thing that made sense. Surely the fool wouldn't accept his leftovers so soon afterwards, so she'd done it on purpose to humiliate him?! He was pissed, on the brink of losing control as his beast raged inside his mind. The beast had wanted her too and saw the new information as a blatant betrayal by their chosen female.

He was just about to turn around and walk away, worried that he might hurt her if he laid eyes on her. Even with the knowledge that she'd done it maliciously, he still cared about her and would never want to hurt her. He would make the hanyou pay though. That was guaranteed. He was just starting to turn when he heard the lock click and the door creaked open.

-

When she saw him on the other side of the door she wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kick him in the balls as hard as humanly possible. She didn't want to see him, but she needed closure and she knew just the perfect kind. She stomped back to the living room and snatched up the shoes, the red stilettos that her memory so cruelly insisted on reminding her that he liked, before returning to the door. She unlocked it and swung it open, taking a few steps back before she threw the shoes at his head as hard as she could.

He caught one of the projectiles hurtling at his face and tried to sidestep the other, but it slammed into his chest. He looked at her in shock before looking from the shoe in his hand to the shoe on the floor at his feet. "You dare try to injure this Sesshoumaru?" he hissed threateningly.

"You liked the fucking shoes so much you should have them!" she yelled before trying to slam the door in his face, backing up nervously as he stopped it with his foot.

Sesshoumaru bent quickly and picked up the twin to the shoe in his hand before stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. He didn't know why she was angry, but he damn sure was gonna find out. **She'd** slighted **him**! It didn't make sense and in his mind his beast demanded an explanation. He wouldn't leave without one.

"You slept with the hanyou? You slept with the hanyou less than a week after we were together?"

His voice was angry and she took a few steps backwards before his words sunk in. "Why the fuck would you care who I sleep with? I was nothing but another fucking conquest! Were you trying to hurt Inuyasha? You didn't hurt him, you bastard! You hurt me! Take the goddamned shoes and **get the fuck out!**"

He didn't get out. He walked slowly towards her, watching as she backed away with fear in her eyes. Why did she have fear in her eyes? She'd never been afraid of him, ever! She didn't deny sleeping with his brother, but… "A conquest?" he asked. His voice was less angry and more confused.

He took a few more steps toward her and she backed away faster, the backs of her legs bumping into the coffee table. She nearly fell and he reached out and caught her hand, dropping the shoe he'd been holding to bounce off the wooden table. He heard a crinkle as it landed and looked down. When he saw the crumpled paper he recognized it immediately, having used a piece of her soft blue stationary that morning.

She pulled her hand from his grasp and scrambled around to the other side of the table. All the things Inuyasha had ever told her about his cruel half-brother came rushing back and she wished her hanyou friend was there to save her. He leaned forward and she gasped, expecting him to attack her, but instead he scooped up the paper ball she'd pulled out of Inuyasha's pant's pocket. She watched in confusion as he carefully opened it, seeing his eyes narrow again in anger as he read it.

"So my note is nothing but garbage?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

He snarled and she backed away again. He was tired of her playing around. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. In an instant she was pinned between his body and the wall, ironically in the same exact place that they'd shared such passion just a week earlier. "You don't know what I'm talking about? This is what I'm talking about." She was absolutely quaking with fear as he grabbed her hand and put the wrinkled paper in it. "Read it." When she didn't move to obey he snarled. "**READ IT!**"

A sob escaped her throat as she brought the paper up and looked at it. He was going to kill her, she was sure of it. Her tears slowed as she read and her face grew angry to match his. "Where did you put this?" she whispered.

"Under the shoes on your dresser," he answered as calmly as he could muster.

"I'm going to kill him," she nearly yelled. "I'm going to find him and I'm going to strangle him with my bare hands. I'm gonna put on those shoes and stomp on his balls and then I'm gonna shove this down his throat!"

"Kagome?" he said softly, lifting a hand to brush the tears from her cheeks, noticing that she no longer pulled away from him in fear. "Kagome? Tell me what happened. Why didn't you call? Why did you send back the roses?"

Her eyes locked with his and memories came flooding back. _'You find this Sesshoumaru attractive? I have been waiting to hear you say that for a __**very**__**long time**__, Kagome.'_ He was kissing her, touching her so tenderly. _'Fuck, Kagome, you are so… fucking… good!'_ He lay back on the bed with her body wrapped around his. He smirked. _'This Sesshoumaru does not snort.'_ He pulled her down and kissed her until they both pulled away, panting together, heads on the other's shoulder. _'Why should this Sesshoumaru release you?'_ He pulled her into his arms and carefully unbuckled the shoes. _'Sleep well, Kagome.'_ He held her as she drifted off to sleep.

"He took it. He took the note, crumbled it up, and put it in his pocket. I… I just found it when I was…" she pointed to the basket of laundry, unable to finish the thought. "He told me you took advantage of me, said I was another notch on your bedpost. I… I couldn't remember. I never got any roses. There were roses?"

Sesshoumaru snarled and she jumped. The taiyoukai forced down his rage. He needed to focus on her and scaring her wasn't helping his cause. "I sent roses that afternoon. I called and left a message. I was worried you… regretted it. You don't remember any of it?"

"Just flashes, bits and pieces."

"I should never have slept with you." He noticed the way her shoulders slumped and quickly continued. "I should never have slept with you when you were intoxicated. I'd been waiting so long… I just couldn't resist. You should remember our first time together."

"Our **first** time?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"You did not regret it?"

She looked at the floor. "I did… but only because I thought… he made me think you used me. I… I cried, thinking I meant nothing to you." She pulled the piece of paper to her chest. "I didn't know."

"We will make the hanyou pay for our pain, but first…" he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Help me remember," she finished for him.

He smirked at her. "First you need to put on the shoes."

"Just what in the hell is it with you and the shoes?"

"Perhaps you will remember along the way." He kissed her again before leading her to the couch. She sat and he knelt at her feet, slipping the stilettos that he couldn't forget on one by one. "Now," he lifted her into his arms, "the kitchen table."

"Why the table?"

"You could not keep your lips off me and I could not wait a second longer. Now I strip you to nothing but panties and the shoes." She giggled as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it over his shoulder, followed by her skirt and his shirt. "You laughed then too," he murmured into her ear as he unhooked her bra and disposed of it in the same manner as everything else. "As I remember it, you were a fan of the fangs." She moaned as he covered her with kisses and when her eyes fell closed she could see it. Again he worshipped her body, touching every inch but what was covered by her panties. He kissed down one leg, paying extra attention to her ankle and foot, before continuing up the other.

"I swear to god, Sesshoumaru, if you make me beg again…"

"But that was the best part," he said in a deep tone that made her shudder. "You are absolutely gorgeous when you beg." Again her knees went over his shoulders and his kissed her folds through silk. "I take it you remember this part now?"

"I'm not sure… Keep going… I'll tell you when to stop."

He let out an amused "Hn," and sliced her panties off.

"Did you cut the last ones too?" He nodded. "Where did they go? I can't find them anywhere." He simply looked up at her with a fanged smirk before sliding his tongue the length of her, finally tasting her arousal once more. It had been a long, hard, lonely week, but it was all better now and the future was looking up. Her heels dug into his shoulders and he groaned. This time he didn't tease her… at least not **quite** so much, and he watched as she came for him again. She cried out his name and he couldn't help but smile. Apparently the alcohol wasn't entirely responsible for her vocals the last time.

He leaned down over her body and kissed her softly. "Shall we skip the counter and wall and continue in the hanyou's bed?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"No. You take me to **my** bed this time. Who knows when he'll get back, and he's not gonna interrupt." He lifted her into his arms and grabbed his shirt from where it dangled off the light fixture and when he bent to gather the rest she purposely dug in her heels. "Leave it. Let him find it."

He didn't need to be told twice and Sesshoumaru headed directly to her bed, closing the door with his foot. He set her down and when his hands reached to undo his pants her hands batted them away. "No… my turn." His hands lifted, showing he wouldn't stop her. There was no way in hell he would stop her. She quickly stripped him of the remainder of his clothes and motioned for him to lie down.

She looked like a goddess crawling towards him, a hungry look in her eyes, and he silently thanked the gods for drunken catcalls. If it wasn't for her lowered inhibitions he might not be where he was. Who was he kidding? If not for the alcohol he would probably never have known how she was interested at all. She leaned down and ran her tongue along the underside of his throbbing cock only to be surprised when he pulled her away. Apparently there was a way in hell.

"Kagome, I need to know. All week I've wondered and I can't stand it anymore."

"What is it?"

"What you said at the bar and what we had that night… was it just the alcohol?"

She looked him in the eye and thought for a moment. "I probably would never have said a thing. Inuyasha's my friend and you might as well be his enemy. I think I would have hid my feelings forever."

"Your feelings?" he prompted. He wanted to tell her everything, how he'd wanted her for years, how she meant the world to him, how much it hurt when he thought she didn't want him. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he couldn't. He'd already experienced the pain of rejection, even if it hadn't been her fault at all, and he wasn't looking to feel it again.

"Your note said…" she swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, "… love. Does that mean you…?" The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. He loved her but he was afraid she didn't feel the same. "Sesshoumaru, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you, but I thought you would never want me. I tried to make it go away but it wouldn't. I think… I think I'm in love with you."

In an instant she found herself rolled beneath a smirking demon as he showered her with kisses. "You have no idea… how long… I've wanted… to hear that. I love you, Kagome. More than anything in the world I love you."

She pulled his face even with hers and kissed him passionately. "Can I continue?" she asked with a playful grin and he rolled to his back like an obedient puppy.

"This Sesshoumaru will not stop you."

"You sure?" she whispered before pressing a feather light kiss to the tip, making him gasp softly.

"Definitely sure," he whispered back, tucking one arm under his head so he could watch her.

Kagome lightly kissed a trail from the base to the head before swirling her tongue around the tip, grinning when he moaned. One hand wrapped around the base and the rest disappeared slowly into her mouth. Her tongue moved teasingly as she slid his dick in and out of her mouth, watching him closely and repeating the things that he seemed to like best.

He knew he couldn't take much more but he wanted to be inside her when he came, marking her with his scent. It was a sign of commitment in the primitive part of his mind because doing so risked her becoming with pup, but he didn't mind. He was planning on keeping her, and if she bore his pups now or later made no difference to him. "Kagome?"

She looked up at him and sucked harder on the head before letting go with a pop, loving how his eyes widened at the sensation. "I thought you said you weren't gonna stop me?" she asked and she crawled up alongside him and lay stretched out with one arm on his chest.

"Silence, woman," he ordered playfully with a fanged smirk. He buried his face in her hair and mumbled "mine," making her smile. She liked the sound of that word on his lips.

"Sesshoumaru? Why did you think I slept with Inuyasha?"

He frowned. He knew now by the scent of her that she hadn't been touched since he'd been with her, but the hanyou's lie could have made him lose control and punish her for something she hadn't even done. "I heard your neighbors discussing it in the hall while I waited for you to open the door. Apparently the half-breed told someone that he was with you; apparently while discussing overhearing your 'activities'."

"That little shit," she growled. "If anyone heard anything it was while I was with you. You know I'll never be able to show my face around here again. I'm guessing he was lying when he told me you'd told everyone about that night, bragging."

"You are correct. This Sesshoumaru does not kiss and tell, though I think this time will be an exception. I am going to announce to the entire world that you are mine… **especially** the half-breed."

"I guess I can let it slide this once," she said with a soft smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at her contemplatively as he tried to figure out how she would react and how he should word his request, finally giving up and going with the blatantly honest route. "Get on your hands and knees for me?" It was mostly a statement but there was just the slightest lift in his tone at the end and Kagome wondered just how hard it was for him to ask. He always seemed to be the one in control, the one giving orders, and it meant that much more when he asked instead of told, knowing what it cost him.

She moved slowly, rolling away from him before folding her knees under her body. Her back arched and she pushed herself up, giving him a grin before wiggling her ass side to side like a dog with a docked tail that wagged it's entire ass to compensate. Sesshoumaru got to his knees beside her and trailed a single claw tipped digit along her spine, smirking as she shivered and goose bumps formed on her arms and legs. He continued on his path curving around until his finger found her clit and he flicked it gently with the deadly demon equivalent of a fingernail. She moaned for him and he did it again before leaning down to kiss her soft, smooth back along the curve of her spine.

When he couldn't wait any longer he moved behind her, pressing his erection against hot, wet folds. She tensed slightly and he leaned over her, his body overshadowing hers completely, to whisper in her ear. "If you do not wish to…"

"No, I do," she replied quickly.

"You are nervous."

"I'm fine."

"If you want me to stop…" This time he was ready for her and one hand covered her mouth to keep her from interrupting again. "…just say so. This Sesshoumaru would never hurt you." She nodded and he moved his hand from her mouth. He paid careful attention to her as he lined himself up with her passage and while he slowly pushed into her. She let out a groan as he reached places he hadn't the last time they were together, the position allowing him deeper penetration and more control.

He leaned over her again and wrapped his right arm around her, his hand clasping her left shoulder, and he pulled her upright. His left arm wrapped loosely around her waist and he kissed her shoulder blades and withdrew as far as he could before pushing forcefully into her again, making her let out a cry of pleasure. He held her back tightly to his chest while he pumped in and out of her until she was begging for more. Sesshoumaru leaned down with her in his hold and whispered in her ear, "Rest your head on your arms… and hold on."

The promise in his voice made her shudder and she obeyed, pressing her upper body to the bed. His hands wrapped around her hips and he withdrew, this time almost entirely before thrusting forcefully while pulling her hips back to meet his. She let out a surprised yelp as he hit something deep inside her and he paused, afraid he'd hurt her. "Oh god, don't stop," she whimpered and he repeated his hard thrust. This time she let out a groan and he continued, plunging into her depths hard and fast. She came just the same way, hard and fast, over and over again until her tight twitching passage forced him over the edge and he filled her with his seed. The two collapsed to the bed panting, each covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and they drifted off to sleep.

-

Inuyasha opened the door to the apartment and walked inside; the scent and sight that greeted him making his blood run cold. He moved like in a trance, seeing the shirt and skirt Kagome had been wearing when he left on the floor. Her bra was half hanging out of the sink and panties that had been sliced apart were inside an open cupboard sitting innocently on the stack of dinner plates. He recognized Sesshoumaru's clothes, but even if he hadn't he would have known by the scent alone. He heard her door creak open and he called out to her nervously.

Footsteps approached and he stared at the end of the hall, frozen by the knowledge that he'd seriously fucked up. Kagome came into sight, her hair wild and wearing nothing but Sesshoumaru's shirt and those damned red stilettos that he never figured out the significance of. In her hand was a wrinkled piece of blue paper, which she lifted as she spoke.

"How could you hide this from me? How could you lie to me about it and listen to me cry? You were supposed to be my friend." He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "He was never a one night stand to me. I've had feelings for your brother for years. I kept them hidden for you, so I wouldn't hurt you, but I can see that you wouldn't have done the same for me."

Inuyasha looked at the floor. "Kagome, I…"

She smirked wickedly at him and a naked Sesshoumaru walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You've got exactly how long it takes for him to put his pants on. If I were you, Inuyasha, **I'd run**."


End file.
